Wild Holiday Cheer
by RuneYue
Summary: Valentine's Day in R.E.D. is always a rather intense holiday. One shot. Minor hints at Tesshou x Ryotou.


**Title:** Wild Holiday Cheer**  
Series: **Wild Life**  
Parings/Characters:** Tesshou, Ryotou, Hisataka, Inu and Senou-san in passing. Minor hints at Tesshou x Ryotou.**  
Disclaimer:** Wild Life is by Fujisaki Masato.**  
Rating/Warnings:** T or PG-13.**  
Dedication:** Wild Life fans, everywhere!**  
Summary:** _Valentine's Day in R.E.D. is always a rather intense holiday._

---------  
---------

Despite the shoddy, unkept appearance, any and all holidays were always celebrated within R.E.D. The doctors, nurses, patients, children, adults, students, owners... everyone usually had a tough, or at the very least worrisome, time when visiting, so why not brighten their day up a bit with holiday cheer?

Christmas had brought toys, Santa Claus and Ginger Dogs - they were shaped cookies! - while Halloween always beckoned several costume parties and many treats for all and all diets. However, oddly enough, one of the most celebrated holidays within the confines of R.E.D. were Valentine's Day and White Day. Beloved members of the family were sometimes lost and often saved within the veterinarian practice, so an occasion to celebrate them was never overlooked.

In fact, the days were celebrated with such an intensity that sometimes a friendly competition was put into play.

Friendly.

_Right._

Tesshou glanced over at Hisataka's desk. The owner of said desk was hunched over the top in a conspiratory fashion.

"Twenty-two, twenty-three...",he mumbled to himself, more than likely so caught up with the end of the days activities that he wasn't even aware he was speaking aloud. Displayed in front of him were various chocolates, cards, cookies and candies from his co-workers and the owners of his patients. Tesshou recognized that some were even from the children of the orphanage.

At the rustle of some wrapping, Tesshou's gaze swept over to his senior, Ryotou.

Ryotou was happily munching on some homemade sweets from Senou-san while engrossed in the latest edition of his favourite manga. If Tesshou had to guess, Ryotou probably didn't pay much mind to all the odds and ends he had been gifted, an amount that greatly defeated Hisataka's by many, but still had kept tally if only to annoy those who had not his infamous reputation.

From what he had heard, Ryotou had been the winner of the little Valentine's Competition for every single year since he had begun to work at the hospital. Many aimed to beat him each year, but so far none had succeeded. The Director noted, with perhaps too much amusement, that Ryotou seemed to thrive off of their annual defeat.

Suddenly, Ryotou caught Tesshou's eyes. The insightful doctor winked, a sly grin - one that could only mean trouble of varying forms - menacingly spread across his face.

With a gulp, the blonde vet glanced back down at his own pile, forcing positive thoughts and an elated smile. He had never really been the type to receive gifts while he was attending school - it probably had something to do with his rather punk-like attitude and style, he assumed - but for some reason it was all being made up for while he worked at R.E.D.

Senou-san had gifted him with homemade cookies like the others, but Tesshou had received chocolates as well. He made a mental note to do something special for her come White Day. The girls at the orphanage had all made special cards and he knew all of the children were waiting up to share the annual Valentine's Day party with him.

Tesshou grinned, deep in thought. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw the fireworks he had bought for them to play with and held some mild hope that someone accidently set fire to that damn hat Owner-san was always wearing.

Going through the rest of his lovingly given haul, Tesshou blinked at the rather elegant handwriting appearing upon one particularly shiny envelope. Feeling giddy and a bit conspiratorial himself, he hunched over and eagerly opened it up, ripping the sparkling outer paper to shreds. Scanning the words handwritten inside the card, he immediately went pale, his insides quickly turning to ice. The elegantly written note fluttered down from his hand as a presence made itself known behind him.

Chuckling, Ryotou placed a hand upon Tesshou's shoulder and leaned in close.

"What a _wild _holiday, ne?",he whispered saucily, leaving the Tesshou frozen in place as he exited as quickly as he had snuck up on the poor, unsuspecting blonde.

He would've stayed frozen like that, too - not even Inu's barking awakening him from his trance -, only Hisataka had suddenly yelled out and fallen over in his chair, which got Tesshou jumping up in surprise as well, eyes roaming for whatever was so very wrong.

Nothing appeared out of place at eye level, however Inu was still making a racket, not to mention the little dog's heartbeat was a bit up too, so something was obviously not of the norm.

Shifting his sight to the ground, Tesshou blinked. The sight before him caused the young vet to promptly fell back into his seat as another shock overtook him.

Not only would that picture of Ryotou forever haunt his mind, but his dog had gotten more gifts than him, too! And the little bastard was _gloating_. That just wasn't fair!

He didn't have any previous experience to really compare this too, but R.E.D. holidays were looking to be much more intense, and painful, than he was led to believe.

---------  
---------

Spur of the moment fanfic for Valentine's Day! The idea of Inu getting more gifts than anyone tickled me endlessly, so I just had to write it.

Hope you enjoyed the read and please feel free to submit a review! The reviews keep me well fed!


End file.
